Hell Angels
by Th3Sk8t3rG1rl
Summary: Ichigo and the other mews are assassins, and Kish and Pai are their targets. What happens when they fall for their target? Full Summary Inside!


**~Hell Angels~**

**Okay, well I was thinking of doing this story for a long time, and finally have it all worked out. This is an Alternate Universe. So there are no aliens or mew mews, but it will be like that, the mews are assassins and the aliens are the guys that they fall in love with even though they have to kill them. This is my first TMM story, please enjoy! Also, they may be a little OOC.**

**Summary: Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro are in the group known as The Division a group of assassins, however Pudding is still in training. Kisshu, and Pai are wealthy business partners and brothers Taruto is their younger brother. Their rival a man who calls himself Deep Blue hires the girls to kill him, what happens when they fall in love with their targets? Will Pudding let them kill her crush's older brothers?**

**Pairings:**

**Ichigo/Kisshu**

**Mint/Keiichiro**

**Lettuce/Pai**

**Zakuro/Ryou**

**Pudding/Taruto**

**NOTE: Main pairing is Kisshu and Ichigo! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter One: The Division~<strong>_

Ryou Shirogane, a 19 year old boy with dark blond hair and light blue eyes, walked down the stairs to the basement in his headquarters. He was currently inside the headquarters of The Division.

The Division was the group he had established. It consisted of five girls named Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro, and Pudding. Ryou and his friend Keiichiro had seen these girls and noticed their superb fighting abilities, so they had taken them in and trained them.

Ichigo, was especially talented, and was named leader. However if anything happened to Ichigo, Zakuro would take charge, being the second best.

Ichigo, Mint, and Lettuce were fifteen, Zakuro was seventeen, and Pudding was the youngest, being only ten.

Ryou smiled as he saw Ichigo training Pudding.

Ichigo, having superb senses turned and saw him.

"Hey Ryou!" She greeted.

He nodded in return, but his smile grew when Pudding used Ichigo's distraction to land a kick in her side.

"Never turn your back in a fight!" Pudding laughed as she did a superman pose.

Ichigo turned back around and grabbed Pudding while she was still doing her superman pose. She put her on the ground and started tickling her.

"Never do a superman pose during a fight!" Ichigo joked as she continued to tickle her friend mercilessly.

"Alright, get back to training." Ryou told them.

"Hai." Both nodded and started training.

Ryou shook his head, he still couldn't understand how _assassins _could be so childish, especially his best assassin. _'Well, they are children.' _The only one who actually acted like an assassin was Zakuro.

'_Oh, well.'_

He walked over to the computer where his friend Keiichiro was sitting checking their emails. Ryou walked up behind him and placed his hand on Keiichiro's shoulder. "Is there anything?" He asked him.

Without looking up, Keiichiro shook his head, "No, not yet- Oh here's a new one." He clicked on an email that just showed up on the screen. Ryou leaned over to read it.

It read as such:

_To: Ryou Shirogne of The Division_

_From: Deep Blue_

_Dear Ryou Shirogane,_

_I have heard that you are the owner of certain… business of assassins. I will pay $20,000 dollars cash, if you get rid of Kisshu and Pai Takahashi, they are the owners of Takahashi Enterprises._

_In two days they will be at a charity ball in Tokyo at the Gurando-jō. I suggest you get them there. I will wire half the money into your account now, and the other half when I know they're dead._

_Don't disappoint me._

_~Deep Blue_

After reading it, Ryou straightened.

"Is he trustworthy?" He asked Keiichiro.

"Yes, he has our sign in the right corner." Keiichiro pointed to the right corner of the email and there, stood an angel with black flames surrounding it. Their sign.

"Who does he want to do the job? Does he want a specific one of the girls?" Ryou asked him.

"I am unsure, let me ask."

Keiichiro quickly typed up a message and sent it. A few second later was a reply.

"Yes, he wants our top assassins. He says that the targets are very skilled fighters." Keiichiro looked up at Ryou. "We can send Ichigo, but Zakuro is on another mission."

Ryou nodded, "Very well. We will send Ichigo and Lettuce."

Keiichiro nodded and replied: _We will send our best and our third. _

He didn't get a reply, but he knew he had gotten the message. Ryou walked away.

He called Ichigo and Lettuce over, who had just come down.

"What is it Ryou?" Ichigo asked.

Lettuce walked over, but tripped and ran into Ryou.

Lettuce rushed up and repeatedly bowed, "Gomen ne! Gomen ne!" She repeatedly bowed.

"Lettuce!" Ryou shouted to get her attention.

"Huh?" Lettuce looked up and blinked.

"It's okay." He told her.

Lettuce nodded and straightened out.

"Anyway, you both have a new assignment."

"Yes!" Ichigo did a fist pump, but Lettuce was weary. "What's the assignment?" She asked cautiously.

"Two boys, one's your guy's age, the other is eighteen. They are the owners of Takahashi Enterprises and are brothers, but-"

Ryou was cut off as Ichigo waved her hand in dismissal, "Piece of cake."

Ryou glared at her, "Don't be so sure, they are skilled fighters, so be careful." He warned.

Ichigo nodded, "So, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, they will beat a charity ball in Tokyo in two days at the Gurando-jō. You will get them there, when they are alone."

"Then why are we leaving tomorrow?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." Lettuce said.

Ryou sighed, "Because the person who put out the hit wants to meet you guys." He gave them a warning, "Be careful, I don't know him, he's never contacted us before. Be prepared." He looked at Ichigo as he said that.

She nodded, "We'll go pack." Grabbing Lettuce's hand, she ran up the stairs to their rooms.

"I can't wait!" Ichigo was very excited, she hadn't been on a mission in awhile.

"Really?" Lettuce asked timidly, "I'm a little scared."

Ichigo looked at her in confusion, "Really? Why?"

"You heard what Ryou said, they're skilled fighters." Lettuce put her hand to her mouth in nervousness.

"Lettuce," Ichigo turned around and put her hands on her friend's shoulders. Shaking her slightly she said, "We are _trained assassins_ plus we are two of the _best. _How hard could taking out a fifteen year old and an eighteen year old be?"

"Well…" Lettuce trailed off.

"It'll be okay Lettuce we can handle it." Ichigo turned and started walking to her room, but turned her head and gave Lettuce a catlike smirk, "It'll be a piece of cake." With that, she continued to her room.

Lettuce smiled at her friend's courage. _'I hope you're right Ichigo.'_

**~With Kish, Pai, and Tart~**

Kish turned to his older brother Pai, "Are you sure we should go to that charity event Pai?"

Pai turned an emotionless gaze to his younger brother, "Why? What is troubling you?"

Kish looked down at his hands for a moment before looking up with his usual cocky smirk, "Nothing. Everything will be great."

Pai nodded and then went back to his room.

When Pai walked away, Kish looked down, _'This is weird, I feel like we shouldn't go. Oh well.' _

Kish stood from the couch and walked to his own room.

**~The Next Day, At the Division~**

Ichigo and Lettuce walked down the stairs to the basement, they each had a small bag filled with weapons that were for an emergency.

"Ryou!" Ichigo called as they entered the basement.

"Morning Ichigo, Lettuce." Keiichiro called.

The two girls smiled at him, "Morning!" They called.

They walked up to Ryou and he handed them a paper with an address, "Here this is his address."

"Good morning to you too Ryou." Ichigo grumbled as she grabbed the paper, Ryou just glared at her before continuing, "His name is Deep Blue, and he'll give you the address for the hotel that is hosting the event, you can stay there until the ball starts."

Ichigo and Lettuce nodded and turned to walk away. Ryou grabbed Ichigo's arms, "Be careful." He whispered to her with a strange look in his eyes.

Ichigo blinked before nodding slowly, "O- okay."

With that Ichigo and Lettuce exited the room and went into the underground garage. Hundreds of cars were there, but Ichigo walked to her favorite car. It was a dark pink topless convertible with a picture of a heart shaped bell on the hood.

She got into the driver's side and started the car, putting on her sunglasses, she turned to Lettuce, who was in a green BMW with tinted windows, and a picture of two white clam shells with ribbons.

Lettuce also put on her sunglasses and the two nodded at each other before Ichigo peeled out of the garage with Lettuce following.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Done, once again this is my first Tokyo Mew Mew story and it is Alternate Universe. Please review!<strong>

**~Th3Sk8t3rG1rl**


End file.
